


SherOtter - Sherlock - Row boat, being the Ship Cartoon

by macgyvershe



Category: JohnHedgehog - Fandom, SherOtter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SherOtter and Johnhh on the high seas. With John being the captain of his tiny boat. And SherOtter wanting to be the captain next time. Does he think that Johnhh will float?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherOtter - Sherlock - Row boat, being the Ship Cartoon

**Author's Note:**

> Another SherOtter and JohnHH cartoon. For your viewing pleasure.


End file.
